A Walrus' Plans
A Walrus' Plans is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Dr. Flop, the evil scientist walrus who hates penguins. Starring * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus * Dr. Flop Featuring *Waddles *Hopper Appearances *Natasha *Snorkels *The Whale Plot Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are seen patrolling the icy land. They come upon Waddles, who greets them and invites them into his igloo. A grey walrus breaks through a huge sheet of ice above the water. He climbs out of the ice and pops his head out from the ice. The walrus is shown to be Dr. Flop, who looks at the igloo and sees The Penguins being invited in. Seeing this, he hides underneath the ice. After The Penguins dine on some fish, courtesy of Waddles sharing some with them, they leave the igloo and see a huge hole in the ice. Eggy waddles up to it, shyly, and looks into the hole. Dr. Flop goes flying out of the hole and lands in front of Eggy. As Eggy hides behind Icy, the other two fight Dr. Flop. They soon defeat him and he slides back into the ice. The Penguins go back to their base. Hopper, who is seen hopping on small blocks of ice floating in the water, gets dragged into an igloo by Dr. Flop. Dr. Flop presses a few numbers on the code next to the igloo, and we get to see what Dr. Flop's headquarters look like. He then puts Hopper in a cage and ponders about a plan to kill the Penguins. Eggy starts getting paranoid that Dr. Flop will kill them, but Waddles waddles into their base just as he says that. Arcticus uses DNA from Dr. Flop's blood to find out his criminal record on a machine. It reveals his location, being in an igloo. The Penguins slide out of their base. However, Waddles sees something they overlooked about Dr. Flop; that he is the most dangerous criminal in Antarctica. He gasps and exits the base to warn The Penguins. Freezer is seen placing dynamite on an igloo. He presses a button, blowing up the dynamite and the igloo. Waddles catches up, but sees that they blew up his igloo and not Dr. Flop's. Freezer face palms at this and sees another igloo nearby. Dr. Flop isn't having much better luck, either. He exits his HQ with a harpoon gun labeled the "Harpoon Master 40000". He sees the back of a penguin waddling and fires a harpoon at it, killing it. However, the "penguin" is shown to be Snorkels, a puffin. Dr. Flop gets angry and tosses his harpoon gun onto the ground, making a loud bellowing noise in the process. The Penguins hear this and slide towards Dr. Flop. Waddles slides towards Dr. Flop's igloo and clicks random numbers, which was somehow the code. He sees Hopper in a cage and unlocks the cage. Hopper thanks him, but the door falls and slices him into pieces vertically. Waddles sees this and gasps. However, he sees a ton of guns in a glass container and decides to grab a few of them. He then exits Dr. Flop's lair. The screen zooms back to see Eggy and Arcticus lying on the ground, twitching. Freezer tosses dynamite at Dr. Flop, who shoots the fuse with his ice shooting gun labeled "The Icicle". Freezer kicks Dr. Flop in the face, but Dr. Flop pushes against Freezer's pressure point with his fins, knocking him out. Icy sees this and he gets into a huge fight with the walrus. It first starts with Dr. Flop punching Icy, then vice versa. Now on the shore, Icy rips Dr. Flop's glass eye out of his head. Staring blankly, he licks the blood in his head, grossing out Icy. The two fight each other into the ocean. In the ocean, the two still keep fighting each other. The Whale eats the two, but they keep fighting on The Whale's tongue. Dr. Flop pulls out one of The Whale's teeth and hits Icy with it. As The Whale tries swallowing them, the two grab his uvula, still punching each other. The Whale blows them out of his blow hole, with the two still fighting in the air. Natasha, who is seen sitting on a wooden boat, drinks some wolf milk and sighs. The camera zooms out and Icy lands on the boat, shocking Natasha. Just after Icy lands, Dr. Flop lands, impaling Natasha and breaking the boat due to his weight. They keep fighting and they end up in a jungle on an island. They fight each other until they end up at a volcano. Dr. Flop falls into the volcano, but grabs a ledge. Icy decides to try saving him, but he is too heavy. Dr. Flop then lets go, with angelic music playing as he falls. Icy salutes him and walks away. Icy comes back to see Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus dead. He gasps at this and sees that Dr. Flop's igloo was destroyed, with the blocks of the igloo crushing the other members. Waddles sees this and gasps, with the episode ending with Waddles being slapped. Deaths *Snorkels is shot by a harpoon. *Hopper is sliced by a door. *Natasha is impaled in the head by Dr. Flop's tusks. *A monkey is killed when Dr. Flop lands on it. *Dr. Flop falls into a volcano. *Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are crushed by ice. Goofs *Dr. Flop is missing his lab coat when he emerges from the ice. *When Hopper is put in a cage, he is clearly able to escape it. *The Whale is way bigger on the inside than he looks on the outside. Trivia *Dr. Flop climbing out of the ice may be a reference to the fourth "Terminator" movie, where the newly resurrected Terminator climbs out of the lava. *Natasha can be heard saying clear English. After she drinks the wolf milk, she says: **"Mmm... Good wolf milk...." *Dr Flop originally blew up the igloo. This was changed for unknown reasons. *This is Dr. Flop's debut. *The Whale is the one who eats Icy and Dr. Flop. *The battle between Icy and Dr. Flop closely resembles Peter Griffin from Family Guy fighting Ernie the Giant Chicken, a character from the same series. *The radio sitting next to Natasha was playing Russia's national theme. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes